


as much as things change, they stay the same

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [1]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Lyle Dylandy dealing with feelings, Lyle managing to be cute, but with fluff later, mention of Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for 00 fanweek. Day 1. Theme: Change/Gundam Meisters</p>
<p>Lyle musing over his position at Celestial Being and trying to make up for being a jerk. Starts angsty, gets a bit fluffier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as much as things change, they stay the same

It was an adjustment period, that’s what he kept telling himself. That he’d get used to how things worked at Celestial Being. Thus far, that hadn’t happened. Lyle leaned back against the wall in his bedroom on the Ptolemy. He’d been pulled from his life and thrust into something that he was utterly unprepared for. He was adaptive enough that he hadn’t been too concerned about what he’d encountered. 

But he hadn’t really understood the situation that he was getting into.

He lit up his cigarette, not really caring about the no smoking rule. Lyle understood why he wasn’t allowed to smoke onboard the Ptolemy, but he didn’t really care. Sometimes he needed his favorite vice. He’d deal with the repercussions if he got caught. He took a long drag, closing his eyes.

He hadn’t expected the constant comparisons to his brother or being pigeonholed into a role he didn’t actually fit. You couldn’t really fit a square shaped peg into a circle shaped hole without knocking off pieces.  
And finding out that his brother was dead and had been for four years…that he had died in a battle seeking revenge for what had happened to their family. That Neil had never gotten over it – that he hadn’t been able to change.

Finding out that he was the only one left in his family, rather, that he didn’t have a family anymore.

It was a change he hadn’t prepared for.

He’d spent the last decade in purposeful isolation from his only remaining family and now it was too late to even attempt to reconcile. Now his brother was gone and he was alone. Even surrounded by the other members of Celestial Being he was alone.  
Granted, he didn’t really try to integrate with the crew. He’d done everything he could to distinguish himself from Neil, continuing his isolationist tendencies. But in doing so, he was being exactly like Neil. Lyle was hiding who he was, but where Neil had used cheer and brotherly actions, Lyle was using bitterness and asshole behavior.

He sat up, snuffing the cigarette. Maybe…maybe just maybe…maybe he could do something to erase what he’d done. At least a little of it.

Lyle walked toward the small galley the Ptolemy had. There wasn’t much he could do to make up for all the terrible things he’d said and done. But this could be a step in the right direction. They were down on earth and had a decent amount of meat and vegetables for once. But being on earth meant that he didn’t have to figure out how to cook in low gravity, he had barely been able to manage coffee in low gravity.

He gathered up what he needed, quickly setting to the task of making a hearty, traditional Irish meal for the crew. Lyle had been on his own for so long that he’d gotten quite good at cooking – that, and he’d helped their mum in the kitchen pretty often. Coddle, champ, a bit of ham, all cooked to perfection. It took him a good amount of time to get everything prepared and tucked into the trays they used for meals.

He was going to leave a note on them, some sort of cheesy thing. But Lyle couldn’t do it. Well, everyone would get to enjoy a nice meal, that was what was important. They didn’t need to know he’d cooked it. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked away. It was a step in the right direction, but he wasn’t quite ready yet.

But maybe he could make that change in the future.


End file.
